


No Turning Back

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Falling In Love, Feeding, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Valery hasn't fed in weeks and is on the brink of snapping. Even so, he never intended to spend the night with the ridiculously handsome bartender, let alone find such a sinfully sweet meal.
Relationships: Derick Ross/Valery Vrubel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 555





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, hello again! 💕💕
> 
> It's been a minute since I've written for DD and I apologize!! I haven't left the fandom though, and I've actually been working hard on new fics to share with everyone! 🎉
> 
> This one is a request/gift/reward for a friend who asked for "Nsfw DeriMilla" after winning a give away I did on Twitter!   
> I apologize for how long this took, and once again, I thank you for all your support!! I hope this lives up to your expectations! 💜💚
> 
> Without further delay, please enjoy this Vampire Valery and Charming Bartender Derick one shot!

Valery hates the club scene.

The flashing colors and pounding music are unappealing and terrible conditions to meet people in. He much prefers quiet bars or dimly lit alleyways, but maybe that’s just him being old fashioned; Kirill definitely likes to tease him about it enough. Valery winces as another heavily drunk, scantily clad woman whoops loudly on his right, sending lightning bolts through his head, and Valery can’t handle it anymore.

He shoves away from the bar, dropping a handful of bills onto the shiny surface- more than enough to cover his one unfinished drink, and bolts for the door. He forces his way through the masses of writhing bodies and winds past the countless couples making out in darkened corners, definitely ignoring his younger brother giving head under a table. When the heavy back door slams shut behind him, Valery can finally take a deep breath.

He gags.

The smell of rotting garbage makes him wish he hadn’t. 

Valery covers his nose and follows the alleyway out to the mostly empty streets, tentatively sniffing the air there instead. It’s not the freshest air he’s ever taken in, but it’s much better than the club that reeks of sweat and sex or the alleyway that smells like rotting food and piss. He leans against the brick wall and takes a long, deep breath before letting it out slowly. His head throbs again and he winces, hand falling to his stomach in reflex. 

He’s starving.

Valery hasn’t had a decent meal since he and Kirill arrived in Lisvalletta nearly three weeks ago. Valery has always been proud of his control- he’s never attacked a human, nor has he ever drained one dry, but he won’t be able to control himself if he doesn’t eat soon. He’ll end up attacking the first person who smells even tolerable and won’t be able to stop. Valery rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands as he walks aimlessly; he doesn’t wanna become a beast like that. 

When he finally looks around, taking stock of where he is, he's wandered into a quiet, mostly deserted area, with only a couple businesses lit up by neon signs. Valery sighs and starts up the stairs on his left. The sign says "Derick's" and he can only see a couple people through the window of the bar; maybe he'll be able to get a decent drink, at least.

"Welcome!" The enthusiastic greeting catches Valery by surprise, as does the bright smile the large man behind the bar is wearing. Soft music is playing, and the small group of people that are here in the booth seem to be having a fun time. 

The lighting is soft, but it's not so dark normal people would have trouble seeing, and the floor isn't sticky and covered with heaven only knows what kind of fluids. Valery feels some of the tension in his shoulders unwind as he takes a seat on one of the red bar stools; he's only just entered this bar, but he already loves it a million times more than any he's been to the past few weeks.

“Rough night?” the bartender asks, setting a glass of cold water in front of the vampire. Valery huffs a small laugh, sipping at the water gratefully.

“Very,” he replies honestly. From this distance, he can see the laugh lines around the bartender’s eyes and mouth, soft lips set in a relaxed smile and violet eyes seeming to sparkle under the bar lighting.

“Are you new to the area?” The bartender asks. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” Valery isn’t sure if that’s a pick up line or an actual question at first, but Derick’s smile is sincere.

“My brother and I actually just recently moved to Lisvalletta. Across town, though. We were exploring the nightlife, but my brother is much more…  _ fearless _ than me.” Valery says with another small laugh.

“Ahh,” the bartender nods, picking up another glass to polish. “I get that. The bars and clubs around here can be pretty overwhelming at first. It’s easy to get swept up in the crowds. My first time at the club left me broke and hungover in a back alley.” He grins. Valery laughs, still nursing his water.

“Kirill is much better at handling himself in those kinds of places but I’m a bit more… old fashioned?”

“I understand that!” The bartender laughs, leaning his hip against the bar. “When I first decided to start a bar, my friends had all these suggestions for lights and music and making it "cool", but I didn't want any of it. I wanted a nice, casual bar, where people could drink and relax after a hard day at work. Somewhere relaxing with no obligations or pressure."

"Well, it seems like you succeeded," Valery smiles warmly. Maybe it's just the lighting, but Valery could have sworn the bartender's ears looked a little pink.

"My name is Derick," the bartender says, offering his hand, "Derick Ross." Valery feels a jolt of excitement run through him when he takes Derick's hand in his own. Derick's warm hands are larger than his, his palms and fingers calloused but not uncomfortably rough.

"Valery Vrubel," the vampire greets. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Derick."

\---

He doesn't plan to go home with Derick that night, but when four am rolls around and Derick begins closing up shop while Valery is still seated at the bar, there are really only two options.

"I don't, uh," Derick's cheeks are definitely tinged red, "I don't usually do this but… would you care to join me upstairs… for a cup of coffee? And maybe some breakfast..?"

One. There's exactly one option. How is he supposed to say no to the shy yet hopeful smile on Derick's face? 

"I'd love a cup of coffee," Valery tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he smiles up at Derick. He doesn't miss the way Derick's eyes darken when he stands from the bar stool and smoothes the non-existent wrinkles out of his off-shoulder sweater. For all he hates clubbing, he has to admit, some of the "club attire" is really cute.

Derick's hand resting on the gentle curve of his lower back as they ascend the stairs sets something inside Valery aflutter. The contrast between Derick's body size and personality is doing wonders for Valery; you would expect someone of Derick's build to be a little more forceful or bold, but Valery finds he rather likes how cautious and careful Derick is when he hedges him up against the refrigerator. Lips soft yet firm dragging him deeper into a haze; their kiss is slow, languid, full of passion. The kind of kiss you welcome someone home with after a long stay apart. Large hands that could easily toss Valery around like a rag doll gently caress his soft skin, squeezing just enough to draw pleasured little huffs of breath from Valery but never showing just how strong they are. 

Derick cups Valery's left thigh, squeezing and massaging, tugging it upwards. Valery lets Derick maneuver him in any way he wants, too distracted by undoing the buttons on Derick's crisp white button down to protest. Valery finally gets to see even a fraction of Derick's strength when he shoves the dress shirt apart, chilled, slender fingers gripping broad shoulders, and uses the leg already around Derick's hip to hoist himself up, quickly locking his legs around Derick's waist. His breath hitches when both of Derick's hands suddenly find purchase on his lace covered cheeks.

Even when the kiss is broken, Valery is perfectly content to rest his forehead against Derick's, fingers teasing the hair at the base of Derick's skull while they pant into one another's mouths.

"Is this alright?" Derick whispers, lips brushing Valery's with every syllable. Valery nods enthusiastically.

"Absolutely," he breathes. "It would even be alright if," he pauses, second guessing himself.

"If?" Derick prompts.

"If you were to be a bit rougher, I wouldn't mind," Valery feels almost shy as he suggests it. He can't believe he's feeling shy now- after how many decades of exploring his likes and dislikes and absolutely anything in between? And yet he's feeling embarrassed by asking a one night stand to not treat him like glass?

"Only if you're sure," Derick says, hands tightening on Valery's ass. Valery swallows and lets his eyelids flutter shut.

"I'm  _ very _ sure."

\---

Valery swallows another mouthful of saliva and grits his teeth, trying to ignore the pulsing veins in front of him. His gums burn, fangs itching to pierce the supple skin in front of him-

A rough thrust shoves him another few inches up the bed and Valery groans, head tipping back to expose his own neck for Derick to mark. The bruising grip on his hips and the heat inside him are keeping him mostly distracted, but this close, he can hear Derick's heart beat- feel the way his pulse is fluttering under his fingers- he's parched.  _ Starving. _

"Is everything alright?" Derick murmurs against his skin, hips slowing to a stop as he pulls away to look down at Valery, his brows knit in concern. "Is it too rough..?"

"No, no!" Valery hurries to assure. "It's perfect, really- I just," he licks his lips, eyeing the unmarked column of Derick's neck. Derick smiles suddenly, taking Valery's hands into his own and pressing them against the pillow beside his flushed cheeks.

"I don't mind a few marks," he says, nudging Valery's nose with his own. "You were holding back, weren't you?" He presses a quick kiss to Valery's lips. "I appreciate your concern, but if I'm perfectly honest, I wouldn't mind wearing your marks for the next few days."

"Are you sure..?" Valery breathes, fingers twitching in Derick's loose grip. Derick has no idea what he's asking for. Valery normally wouldn't hesitate to sneak a taste from a one night stand, or even a full meal, but Derick…

Something about the way the younger man holds him, the way he seems to trust him- it's naive- stupid, even- to trust someone you’ve only met hours ago, but Derick invited him upstairs so easily, whispered words flowing from his lips like sweet honey, and Valery isn’t sure if he can take advantage of him. He seems like such a genuinely nice man. Had he been different- like the usual men Valery winds up taking home- he could do it but Derick is- he’s-

_ “Oh!” _ Valery’s eyes widen, hands flying up to grip Derick’s shoulders as the bartender’s teeth sink into Valery’s hardened nipple, Derick’s warm, wet tongue lathing over it afterwards to ease the sting as he slowly begins to build a rhythm again. He hadn’t even registered Derick letting go of his hands, too absorbed in his own thoughts, but as Derick’s thrusts begin to gain speed and power again, Valery’s mind is firmly in the present. He can’t stop his nails from digging into the smooth, sweat slicked skin of Derick’s shoulders, drawing a low moan from Derick.

“Just like that,” Derick’s voice is low, eyelids hooded, and Valery is  _ so _ grateful Derick decided to remove his glasses because seeing the unfiltered lust in his violet eyes makes the coil tightening in Valery’s lower abdomen twist even tighter, threatening to snap. “Let it all go,” Derick croons, and with his next thrust, Valery does.

Moans and gasps of pleasure pour fourth unbidden as Valery rocks his hips in time with Derick’s thrusts, reveling in the low groans and curses Derick lets out. The coil is tightening ever further- Derick’s hands on his hips leaving bruises that will fade by morning, his lips and tongue on Valery’s chest and Derick's cock brushing his prostate with every thrust have him teetering on the edge-

"Derick!" He whines, wrapping his arms around Derick's shoulders, tugging him closer. It slows Derick's thrusts but the man doesn't complain, instead sliding his own arms underneath Valery's upper back to grip his shoulders from behind and  _ pull _ him into each thrust- it's so much  _ deeper. _ Derick's lips are brushing his ear now, his deep, punched out groans echoing in Valery's head-

It's so much- it's  _ too _ much- Valery's fangs drop and he's sinking his teeth into Derick's neck before he can think twice. Derick hisses, hips jerking and grip tightening on Valery's shoulders,  _ "Yes baby," _ he groans.

Valery moans, from the pet name or the absolutely  _ sinful _ taste of Derick's blood on his lips he's unsure, but the first mouthful of Derick's blood has him cumming on Derick's cock. His fingernails dig into Derick's back leaving raised red marks as his body seizes up. He's breathing heavily through his nose, letting out choked and muffled whimpers against Derick's throat as he feeds. His head is spinning; he hasn't come that hard in  _ ages. _

He shivers when Derick lets out his own muffled shout, pressing into Valery's pliant body as far as possible before remaining still. Through his half-drunken haze, Valery fleetingly wonders if he should have asked Derick to forgo a condom, but the thought doesn't stick. 

Derick's body goes limp, his full weight crushing Valery against the mattress, and the vampire's eyes fly open. 

He forgot to stop feeding.

"Shit," he hisses once his fangs are safely retracted. "Derick? Are you okay??" When he receives no answer, Valery sighs heavily, hands coming up to cover his face.

Not good. Not good at all.

He manages to roll Derick off of, and out of, him and onto the other side of the small bed before rising onto his knees and quickly checking Derick over. He presses two fingers over the sluggishly bleeding holes in Derick's neck before pressing his ear to Derick's chest. Derick's heart is still beating- thank goodness. Valery sags against the bartender, relief flooding his body. He leans up to lick at the wound on his neck grimacing when he sees the indent of  _ all _ his teeth. At least it won't be as suspicious as just two holes, right..? His saliva helps the wound clot and the bleeding stops in no time, further reassuring Valery.

This would normally be the point where Valery slips his clothes on in the dark and sees himself out. As Valery sits on the edge of the bed, lacy panties in hand, he can't seem to make himself leave. He watches Derick sleep for a while, chest rising and falling steadily under the thin sheet Valery draped over him. 

Maybe it's naive to trust someone you've only just met, and maybe he's just as stupid as Derick, but… he doesn't want this to end at just one night. Even as he tries to convince himself that he's only attracted to the rich, smooth flavor of Derick's blood, he knows it's more than that.

"Valery?" Derick's voice, slightly raspy and thick with sleep, startles Valery out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Sleepy head." Valery teases. Derick huffs a laugh, swiping a hand over his face.

"Ahhh, I'm so sorry. My old self isn't used to bringing home cuties after a full night at work; fell asleep right after, didn't I? That's embarrassing," he scrunches his face for a moment before smiling again, apologetic. "Really though, I'm sorry about that." He lifts the sheet up, Valery's eyes immediately following the lines of his chiseled torso all the way down to- "Let me make it up to you?" Valery's eyes fly back up to Derick's.

"I meant it when I offered you coffee and breakfast earlier," Derick murmurs, still managing to look shy after all they'd done. "Maybe after a little nap..?" Valery swallows, holding his panties tighter.

This is it. If he climbs back into that bed right now, there's no way he can call this a one night stand. There will be absolutely  _ no way _ to forget about Derick. If he turns him down and gets dressed, takes the walk of shame across town and back to his shared apartment, he can pretend like this never happened. He can pretend he didn't fuck and feast from the sweetest man on Earth, that he didn't just have the most amazing blood he's ever stumbled upon, and that he's not feeling things he shouldn't be feeling for a human.

Valery lets the lacy panties fall from his fingers before crawling up the bed and slipping under the sheet and nuzzling against Derick's sparse chest hair. "I'm allergic to garlic," he murmurs, "and oregano."

"I don't think microwavable breakfast sandwiches have either of those in it," Derick says with a grin, draping his arm over Valery's hip. Valery smiles against his pectoral.

Who is he kidding? There was no going back the minute he stepped into Derick's bar. 

**Author's Note:**

> @MariTheBusybeee is my Twitter; feel free to scream at/with me about DD ANY time. 💕


End file.
